The present invention relates to devices, apparatus and equipment, and methods for treating surfaces or objects, including cleaning, sanitizing, and/or scrubbing surfaces. More particularly, in one embodiment, the invention relates to a surface treatment apparatus for creating a vibratory contact with a surface.
Mops such as wet mops and sponge mops, brooms, and scrubbers are manually-operated cleaning tools. In order to clean a surface using manually-operated cleaning tools, the user must mop, sweep, or scrub by exerting muscle strength. The larger the area to be cleaned, or the more difficult the area to be cleaned, the greater the chance of user fatigue.
In addition, manually-operated cleaning tools such as those mentioned above, have dry cleaning components unless the cleaning tool is immersed into a bucket, or unless the cleaning tool passes over liquid dispersed on a surface to be cleaned. The requirement of using both a cleaning tool and a cleaning liquid in order to perform cleaning tasks can be cumbersome for a user.
There is a need in the art for mechanized cleaning tools to reduce user fatigue, as well as enhance the cleaning effectiveness and efficiency. Further, there is a need in the art for a surface treatment cleaning tool that can deliver cleaning products to a surface to reduce the cumbersome effects of having separate cleaning tools and products.